FwPC38
, dubbed Ryan's Solo Mission in the English dub, is the 38th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 38th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Ryouta is tasked with locating his and Nagisa's father's office by himself. To make sure he is okay the girls decide to follow after him. Summary Nagisa picks up the ringing phone, to find out that it's her dad. Meanwhile, Ryouta is at the TV playing his video games. Honoka arrives at Nagisa's house, to the surprise of Ryouta. Nagisa states that she cannot go out shopping with her, as her dad asked her to bring an important item to his workplace. Honoka is surprised, given that it's a Sunday, and Nagisa's dad is working today. Ryouta then offers to deliver the important item to their dad's office, so that the girls can go shopping. Nagisa states that he'll get lost, and that he's only doing this to look cool in front of Honoka, which he denies, stating that as a fifth grader, he should be able to go out on his own. Nagisa repeats the directions to their dad's office, located by 'Minatobashi Station,' and hands Ryouta instructions on how to get there. She specifically states that there are two buildings that look the same, but dad's office is in the one on the right, coming from the nearby station. Ryouta gets annoyed at the constant badgering from his sister, but Honoka calmly replies that it's so he doesn't forget, which calms him down. Before Ryouta finally goes, Nagisa puts an emergency notebook in his backpack, in case he 'really gets into trouble,' and he finally runs off to the train station. Honoka wonders if they should follow him, sensing that Nagisa is worried about Ryouta, and she coerces her into doing so. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, the seeds of darkness express an interest in Pollun. Juna wonders if they should just smash him, but Belzei says that Pollun is the only one they do not know anything about, which interests him. Juna states that he can sense more unusual power coming from Pollun, compared to the other denizens of the Garden of Light. They then try to interrogate the Guardian, who refuses to answer. Regine then says that she will go out this time. Ryouta boards the wrong train, with Nagisa and Honoka in the car behind his, wondering what they should do. They have Mepple and Mipple act as a random unseen couple, talking about how they're headed towards Minatobashi Station, but they realize that the train they're on is headed in the opposite direction, so they should get off at the next stop and switch trains. During this conversation, the fairies try hard not to blurt out their respective suffixes. Ryouta overhears this conversation, and follows the instructions. The girls follow him in the train headed towards 'Minatobashi Station.' Nagisa's mom arrives back from shopping, to the absence of both her children. She finds a note from Nagisa, which states that Ryouta went out to deliver an important item to their dad, and that she is 'out shopping with Honoka.' This worries Rie, who realizes that Ryouta is out by himself. The train is close to Minatobashi Station, but just then, Pollun pops out in the car that Nagisa and Honoka are in, making a premonition by stating that . The girls wonder if Ryouta is in danger, and see him in the car next to them, standing next to a 'mysterious man' wearing sunglasses. They initially suspect that man as one of the warriors of darkness, only for him to sneeze his glasses off and reveal himself as an ordinary man. At the office, Takashi gets a call from Rie about Ryouta being the one to deliver his important items. Takashi assures Rie that Ryouta should be able to find his way towards the office, or at least towards help, though he does worry a little bit. At Minatobashi Station, Ryouta exits the train, along with the two girls trailing behind him. The wind accidentally blows away Ryouta's directions, out of his reach. Nagisa decides to go on the intercom and direct Ryouta towards the exit to their dad's office, which works, but the girls are shooed away by a station master. Now on the street, Ryouta accidentally bumps into an old woman. She asks him if he knows where the post office is, and he starts to help her look, to the dismay of Nagisa, who realizes that her dad is running out of time. After helping the old lady find the post office, Ryouta sets back on his errand, but he quickly realizes that he lost the address to the office. He remembers the emergency notebook that Nagisa put in his backpack, and opens it up, to see that she taped a bunch of her savings to the book, telling him to use these to pay for a taxi ride to the office. Ryouta calls a cab, but instead of getting in, he asks for directions to the office building. Honoka explains this to the confused Nagisa. As the girls follow Ryouta towards the office, Regine is behind them. Ryouta finally arrives at the twin buildings, but he is unsure of which one it is that has his father's office. He remembers that Nagisa mentioned it was on the right, coming from Minatobashi Station, ''but Ryouta forgets which way one would arrive from the train station. He makes a guess and chooses the one on ''his right, which Nagisa exclaims is the wrong one. Ryouta goes into the elevator in the wrong building, with the girls following him, although they are separated as he goes up. The girls go into the other elevator, with Nagisa knowing that he will go to the 27th floor, since she told him that's the floor dad's office is on, at least in the correct building. Takashi is wondering where Ryouta is, since his meeting is about to start. Ryouta arrives on the 27th floor of the wrong building. As the girls are going up, the fairies warn that they feel a dark presence here. Pollun repeats his premonition, which Honoka understands as, the building next to Nagisa's dad's office, which they are currently in, hosts 'darkness.' The elevator suddenly shakes, stops, two floors below the one Ryouta is on, and opens. Regine, in her human form, meekly welcomes them, and then transforms into her Dark Seed form. The girls also transform. Regine summons a Zakenna made out of computer screens, which grabs Cure White. Cure Black tries to stop it, but is pushed back to where Pollun is hiding. Regine comes over, interested in Pollun, but Black refuses to let her come any closer. Regine wonders why they protect him, claiming that he is much more different than a normal child, so she will find out why herself, but Black starts to attack so that she cannot lay a finger on Pollun. The Zakenna throws White into a set of office cubicles, distracting Black, who becomes its new target. She is pushed out of the window towards the outside, but manages to grab on a ledge, hanging on. Ryouta, on the 27th floor and oblivious to what is going on below, is puzzled that he cannot find his father. He then notices his dad in the other building across from him, who decides to go out on the street and look for his son. As Black almost climbs back up, Regine stands above her. She kicks Black's right hand away, causing her to become unbalanced, holding onto the ledge with just one hand. Just then, White kicks through a few walls towards them, sweeping Regine's foot, causing her to fall back into the building. Black manages to get back onto the building herself, but the Zakenna grabs both of Pretty Cure this time. It begins to radiate heat onto them, and Regine demands that they tell her Pollun's secret. This causes him to scream, sending the power of light to the girls, allowing them to unleash their Rainbow Storm attack, defeating the Zakenna and forcing Regine back into retreat. Ryouta meets up with his father outside, who notices Nagisa and Honoka watching from afar. Nagisa claims that if she had taken it herself, there would be less trouble, but Honoka mentions that Ryouta has gained some valuable experience thanks to her. Ryouta is able to deliver the papers to their father afterwards. He is unaware of the girls watching him, although their father spots them hiding. Back home, during dinner, Rie and Takashi sing Ryouta's praises for completing the task 'by himself.' As Nagisa angrily walks off, having lost her appetite due to not being acknowledged for her efforts, her dad quietly thanks her for what she did today. As Nagisa happily returns to her room, she find a note from Ryouta, who was too afraid of spending her savings, but he thanks her anyways. Now overjoyed, Nagisa returns to the dining room to continue eating. Major Events *The Dark Seeds begin to realize that Pollun possesses the power of the Prism Stones hidden inside him. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna *Parrot Secondary Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Takashi *Misumi Rie Trivia * Belzei's full name, 'Belzei Gertrude,' is finally said in this episode, when Juna addresses him as such. * Nagisa tells Ryouta to get off at , in order to find their father's office building. ** While not a real train station in Tokyo, there is a station called , located in Minato, Tokyo. * After the girls realize that the man in sunglasses next to Ryouta on the train wasn't one of the warriors of darkness, they are relieved, with Nagisa stating that it was a case of , prompting Honoka to correct her with ; She also adds that Nagisa probably meant to say . * When Ryouta says that Nagisa will get fat for eating too much, she tells him to , to which their dad says , referring to the 'bright' mood in the room. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes